i will protect u
by seiya aya
Summary: Shino yang berepergian sendiriam tanpa ditemani Sousuke. apakah yang akan dialaminya di perjalanan pertamanya tanpa seorang penjaga? bagaimanakan keadaan Shino? monggo dibaca, tetapi siapkan obat mules.. hehehe
1. chapter 1

**Author : Seiya Aya**

**Rating : T (cari aman)**

**Couple : Rio Shino Sousuke**

**Type : romance**

**Warning : OOC, Ai-shounen, yaoi, EYD, geje, ambigu, typo**

Ciossu.

Ini baru fanfic pertamaku, sebelumnya sih pernah bikin, tapi yang isinya tentang hakkenden ini baru pertama kali ini. Maklum, begitu liat anime uda langsung jatuh cinta ama Shino. Habis manis banget. Hahahahaha *ditabok Shino

Oke, kalo nggak keberatan, silahkan baca fanfic ini, mamang geje, tapi ah…sudahlah…..

**_Monggo_**

"Rio…, minta uang", rengek cowok berambut ungu dengan wajah yang sangat innocent berusaha meminta dengan gaya yang menggemaskan

"berapa yang kau butuhkan", jawab pemuda dengan paras tampan dan berambut pirang indah sebahu yang menambah kesempurnaan dari wajahnya yang memang tampan dan berkarisma.

"pokoknya yang banyak, aku minta sekarang" masih dengan wajah manis dan pose imut yang membuat siapa saja akan luluh dengan tingkahnya yang menggoda iman itu

"hanya itu yang kamu butuhkan? Tidak ada lagi?" jawab pemuda pirang yang kini menatap lekat wajah manis pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi, aq ingin kau menceritakan sesuatu untukku, apa kau punya waktu, Rio?" Tanya pemuda dengan tubuh mungilnya yang membuat siapa saja tergoda untuk memeluknya kepada pria pirang yang kini terus saja menatap lekat dirinya

"tentu saja, kau boleh memiliki waktuku sebanyak apapun, asalkan ka terus bersama denganku Shino" ujar Rio sambil mengelus wajah Shino dengan tangan halusnya itu

"berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, membuatku merinding tau" elak Shino yang muncul semburat merah di wajah manisnya itu

"hahahaha, aku sangat menyukai reaksimu itu, benar-benar manis, saking manisnya aku hampir tidak kuat menahan diriku untuk memakanmu" ujar Rio sembari menempelkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi wajah yang manis dan memerah itu

"sudahlah, berhentilah mengerjaiku seperti ini, apa kau tidak bosan selalu saja seperti ini?" elak Shino sembari mundur dan menjauhkan dirinya dari makhluk tampan yang ada di depannya itu

Puas mengerjai sosok mungil nan manis yang ada di depannya itu Rio kemudian beranjak ke meja kerjanya dan kembali mengenyakkan di di sana

"lalu, apa yang inginkan dariku Shino?" ujar Rio kemudian

"aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi di gunung ini" kata Shino seraya mengeluarkan potongn Koran dari dalam sakunya

Dilihatnya gambar yang ada di potongan itu. Terdapat 5 sosok dalam foto itu yang merupakan pendaki gunung di salah satu desa yang cukup jauh dari rumah itu.

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Rio sembari menatap mata hijau kekuningan yang sangat indah yang dimiliki oleh Shino

"apa yang terjadi sehingga orang-orang ini menghilang, kau mungkin tahu apa yang terjadi. Tidak, aku yakin kau pastilah mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi dengan mereka. Bisakah kau menceritakannya kepadaku? Ujar Shino menuntut kejelasan

Melihat sosok mungil yang terbalut pakaian sailor putih yang tampak sangat manis itu benar-benar membuat Rio hamper hilang kendali. Ditatapnya wajah serius Shino yang membuat Rio semakin sulit saja mengendalikan dirinya. Fuuh…, memang kehadiran Shino ini merupakan ujian tersendiri baginya yang tenyata sangat memenuhi criteria sebagai uke baginya.

"jika kau ingin aku cerita, kemarilah. Duduk di pangkuanku" goda Rio sambil mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya kepada Shino

"yang benar saja, memangnya aku anak kecil yang harus diperlakukan seperti itu. Jangan bercanda" bentak Shino yang ternyata wajah manisnya kini berubah semerah tomat.

Memang tidak akan pernah bosan mengerjai makhluk manis ini…batin Rio

"baiklah, setahuku mereka meninggal sesaat setelah mendaki dan menuruni gunung yang ada di desa itu. Desa itu sangat kekurangan air dan kini semakin sedikit penduduknya yang tinggal di sana. Kebanyakan dari penduduk telah pergi untuk mencari kehidupan dan sumber alam yang lebih memadai. Menurut kabar angin, di gunung itu selalu saja tertutup awan hitam yang diperkirakan oleh penduduk sekitar adalah hujan yang selalu turun hanya di gunung itu" jelas Rio panjang lebar

Shino yang mendengar dengan penuh minat tentang apa yang dijelaskan oleh Rio. Mendengar itu Shino ingin memastikan apa yang selalu dicarinya selama ini ada di desa itu atau tidak.

"lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Mengapa mereka semua meninggal setelah mendaki gunung itu. Apa ada yang aneh dengan gunung itu?" Tanya Shino yang masih saja berdiri di balik meja kerja Rio

"menurut legenda" memindahkan tangan kanannya yang kini digunakan sebagai penopang dagunya yang indah. "di gunung itu tingga seorang dewa kera yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin saja dewa kera itu tidak menghendaki adanya manusia yang masuk ke daerah kekuasaannya. Itu sebabnya para pendaki itu jatuh sakit dan kemudian meninggal" jelas Rio

Mendengar penjelasan Rio membuat Shino semakin mantap akan keputusannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Shino? Dan apakah Rio mampu mengendalikan diri terhadap cobaan dunia yang kini sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu di hadapannya. Kasihan Rio, harus berhadapan dengan Shino yang sangat manis itu. Doakan saja pikirannya lebih kuat daripada hatinya, hahahaha (maksudnyaaaa)

Mau tunggu kelanjutannya? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya….

Maaf jika masih abal dan buruk sekali dalam pendeskripsian, maklum ini baru fanfic ku yang pertama, jadi harap maklum ya.

.

Saya juga mengarapkan saran dan review dari kalian semua, hehehe (agak meksa juga ni :p) mungkin sekedar inspirasi untuk cerita ini.

.

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya yaa…

.

TBC

**OMAKE**

**Shino : hahahaha, gak bisa ngebayangin kalo Rio kayak gitu (tertawa sambil menunjuk Rio)**

**Rio : puas kau,(menjitak kepala Shino) dan kau….(berbalik memandang author)**

**Author : *gleekkk perasaanku gak enak ni**

**Rio : kenapa aq jadi seperti ini, jelaskan…(bentak Rio sambil membawa parang, keris, tombak, pedang, panah, clurit, dan pisau dapur_ada apa ini)**

**Author : baik pembaca, sebelum saya kenapa-kenapa saya harus menyelamatkan diri dulu, oke, dadah…..(ambil langkah seribu)**

**Rio : author sialaaaaan… (melempar semua senjatanya tapi sayang sekali gak ada yang kena)**

**Shino : hahahahahahahahaha, perutku gak kuaaatt (sambilmemegang perutnya_ *puas banget si Shino yaa -,-a**

.

.

Jaa ne (~^,^)~_ ~(^,^~)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Seiya Aya**

**Rating : T (cari aman)**

**Pair : Rio Shino Sousuke**

**Type : romance**

**Warning : OOC, Ai-shounen, yaoi, EYD, geje, ambigu, typo**

Ciossu.

Sampai juga di chapter yang kedua ini. Sebenernya aku masih bingung mau bikin berapa chapter. Yaah… tergantung situasi dan kondisi juga sih. Lagipula lagi banyak banget kegiatan. Jadi bikin fanfic ini Cuma selingan di antara tugas2 kuliah yang lain

Satu hal yang aku takutkan dari membuat fanfic.

.

Takut kalo salah nulis ke tugas dan di kumpul ke dosen. Haduuuu…. Ntar dosennya malah jadi pembaca setia fanfic ku ni..

Yang benar saja….. *digamparsemuadosen

**_Monggo_**

"meninggal? Mereka semua? Kelima pendaki itu?" Tanya Shino dengan nada yang tidak percaya

"bukankah sudah kuberitahu tadi, mereka semua meninggal, sekitar seminggu setelah mereka turun dari gunung itu" jelas Rio yang berusaha sabar mengahadapi ke-lemotan makhluk di depannya ini

Apa mungkin dewa kera yang membinasakan mereka? Tapi bukankah dewa seharusnya melindungi manusia? Bukannya membunuh manusia! Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Hal ini semakin aneh saja_benak Shino

"Shino?" Tanya Rio yang sedari tadi sosok mungil di depan mejanya ini hanya terdiam seakan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Shino? Tentu saja masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Rio terus saja memanggilnya

Di dalam benak Shino, ia terus saja memikirkan tentang peristiwa itu. "Gunung itu juga aneh, mengapa hujan hanya ada di gunung itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kalo begini sebaiknya ak—"

"woi….. apa yang mau kamu lakukan Rio?" sontak Shino yang mendapati wajah Rio yang kini hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja dari wajahnya yang kini merah padam

"kamu masih hidup? Aku panggil dari tadi kau hanya diam saja, makanya aku putuskan seperti itu, tapi tanggung tinggal sejengkal lagi pasti kena" jawab Rio ringan sembari menampakkan senyum nakalnya kepada Shino yang saat ini, uh…. Wajahnya manis sekali dengan warna merah yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya itu

"sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu, benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk berdiri" dan tenyata memang benar, bulu kuduk Shino berdiri semua "lihat nih…." Kata Shino seraya menunjukkan lengannya yang putih dan semulus sutra itu (oke bagian ini agak lebay, maafkan saya :p)

Bagaimana dengan Rio? Sudah tentu pria yang satu ini hanya menyeringai nakal kepada sosok mungil di depannya itu

"jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Rio kemudian

"peristiwa itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku selidiki di gunung itu karena itu aku kemari untuk meminta uang saku tambahan kepadamu" jelas Shino yang kini sudah mulai kembali ke dirinya semula.

"kalau soal itu gak masalah, tapi apa kau berani pergi sendirian ke tempat itu? Lumayan jauh aku pikir. Apa aku perlu memanggil Sousuke dari tugasnya untuk menjagamu?" tawar Rio khawatir

Sebenarnya Rio gak rela bila Shino harus berduaan dengan Sousuke. Orang yang menurutnya adalah saingan terbesar baginya untuk mendekati dan memiliki Shino. Hamaji tak perlu dikhawatirkan, baginya pesona Hamaji itu sangat jauh dari pesonya yang dimiliki Rio ataupun Sousuke.

"hahahahaha, tak perlu mengajaknya. Aku sendiri bisa menjaga diriku. Begini-begini usiaku sudah 17 tahun. Yaah… walau aku harus terjebak di tubuh 12 tahun ini selamanya" ujar Shino

Haduuuhhh…. Anak yang satu ini. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau wajahnya yang manis, kawai dan menggemaskan ini sangat rentan oleh orang-orang berpikiran negative yang ada di luar sana. Memang Shino ini lemot atau telmi sih…_batin Rio

"tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu keluar jauh tanpa penjagaan. Apalagi itu sudah merupakan tugasku sebagai penjagamu. Karena itu, aku akan menemani perjalanmu" tawar Rio

"tidak usah…" kemudian Shino mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan yang sedetik kemudian munculah tato dengan symbol yang terukir di tangannya. Dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah sesosok tubuh dari lengan indah milik Shino itu. Bagi yang sudah tau cerita Hakkenden kalian sudah tau apa yang keluar dari tangan Shino itu. Dan bagi yang belum sempat menonton Hakkenden, sosok tubuh yang keluar dari tangan itu adalah gagak hitam yang memiliki nama murasame. Perlu diketahui, murasame itu adalah pedang gaib yang konon merupakan senjata terkuat yang pernah ada dan sanggup membelah dunia ini apabila besungguh-sungguh mengeluarkan kekuatan dari pedang ini

"ada murasame, kaak,," sahut gagak hitam itu, yang kemudian terbang ke meja kerja Rio

"tenang saja, aku bersama dengan murasame, jadi tidak akan kenapa-kenapa" ujar Shino meyakinkan Rio

Memang bocah yang satu ini tidak mengerti keadaan. Rio tidak habis pikir bagaiman jika Shino berjalan sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Padahal dengan wajah dan tubuhnya yang menggoda iman itu pasti membawa masalah baginya.

"tetap saja, maksudku orang yang menemanimu, bukan roh" kata Rio dengan menekankan kata 'orang' pada kalimatnya itu

Mendengar itu Shino hanya tersenyum, lebih terlihat senyum nakal yang tentu saja membuat jantung Rio berdetak hebat karenanya

"hahahaha, dasar Rio. Selama aku memegang murasame tidak aka nada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Lagipula kau sendiri ada panggilan dari gereja pusat bukan?" sahut Shino sembari tersenyum lebar

Memang benar, minggu ini Rio mendapat panggilan dari gereja pusat. Yah… memang berat bagi Rio yang merupakan item penting bagi pergerakan gereja pusat. Selain wajahnya yang tampan ia juga memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, ia telah menjadi salah satu sosok penting dari gereja pusat.

Mendengar jawaban Shino baru Rio sadar, memang ia harus dating ke gereja pusat. Jika saja tidak ada hal yang penting, sudah pasti ia lebih memilih menemani Shino daripada ke tempat yang dari dulu tidak membuatnya nyaman.

"Rio?" Tanya Shino yang melihat Rio terdiam

"…" yang ditanyai masih saja berkutat di pikirannya sendiri

"oii….." sentak Shino sedikit keras sembari melambaikan tangan mungilnya di hadapan Rio

"maaf…maaf Shino, hmm… memang benar, urusan ini tidak bisa aku tinggalkan begitu saja. Apa benar kau ingin pergi sendirian?" Tanya Rio lagi untuk memastikan

"tentu saja" sahut Shino mantap

"baiklah, berapa yang kamu butuhkan untuk perjalanmu?" Tanya Rio lagi

"yang penting cukup untuk pulang pergi, makan, menginap, beli oleh oleh, beli snack, dan lain-lainnya" kata Shino yang bersemangat memberikan rincian kebutuhannya

"hahahahahaha, dasar kau ini. Mau menyelidiki atau mau piknik?" kata Rio yang tak bisa menahan tawa lagi

"sudah pasti keduanya donk, kapan lagi aku bisa pergi jauh sendirian" kata Shino yang tak menggubris tawa Rio, ia hanya melanjutkan mengira-ngira apa yang dibutuhkannya dalam perjalanan ini sambil menghitung dengan jarinya

"baik-baik tuan muda, dasar. Mau berangkat kapan kau Shino, mau sekalian aku pesankan tiket?" Tanya Rio lagi

"secepatnya, memang maksudku untuk kamu yang memesankan tiket kereta untukku, keberatan?" Tanya Shino masih dengan lagak bossynya

Anak ini… sudah minta uang, masih saja nyuruh-nyuruh orang seenakknya. Tapi karena manis Rio senang-senang saja tuh dibegitukan. Dasar, kalo cinta sudah berbicara-apaan ni…?

"iya.. iya… nanti aku minta asistenku untuk mencarikan tiket untukmu." Kata Rio lagi tepat saat itu terdengar ketukan pintu dari depan ruang kerjanya. "masuk saja" ujarnya lagi

Masuklah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba putih dengan rambut kuning pendeknya berjalan ke arah Rio dan Shino

"hey Rio, bukannya kau seharusnya sudah berangkat ke gereja pusat? Apa kau ingin membuat mereka merecoki aku karena kau terlambat dating?" keluh pemuda itu

"dasar para orang tua, apa mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika tanpaku?" sekarang Rio yang mengeluh

"hahaha, begitulah para orang tua di gereja pusat. Kau tahu sendiri mereka seperti apa" canda pemuda berpakaian putih itu

"kalau begitu apa kau mau menemaniku ke sarang orang tua itu Kaname?" kata Rio menawari pemuda itu yang bernama Kaname

"yang benar saja? Untuk apa aku kesana. Lagipula yang mereka butuhkan hanya dirimu. Maaf saja yaa" tolak Kaname

"fuuhh… ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat itu sekarang." Mengambil jas putihnya yang disampirkan di punggung kursi meja kerjanya

"bagaimana denganku?" rengek Shino yang dari tadi merasa terabaikan dari percakapan dua sosok tampan dihadapannya itu

"hahahaha, tenang saja. Dalam perjalanan ke gereja pusat akan aku urus tiketmu. Untuk uang sakumu nanti asistenku yang memberikannya padamu, bagaimana?" kata Rio sembari menepuk kepala Shino

"memang mau kemana kamu sampai memesan tiket segala?" Tanya Kaname yang belum tau apa-apa tentang rencana Shino

"aku mau pergi ke gunung tempat dewa kera berada. Ada yang ingin aku selidiki di sana" jawab Shino yang berbalik menatap Kaname

"apa tidak perlu menunggu kepulangan Sousuke dulu?" Tanya Kaname lagi

"hahahaha, apa aku perlu pengurus yang selalu menjagaku? Aku bisa menjaga diriku kok" kata Shino sambil cemberut karena merasa tidak dipercayai untuk pergi sendirian

"murasame juga ikut Shino, kaaakkk" koak si burung hitam yang dari tadi memakan makanan kecil di meja kerja Rio

Kedua pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa saling menatap. Memang sulit untuk melepas Shino untuk pergi sendirian. Bisa berbahaya karena tampang Shino memang 'berbahaya'-apa ini maksudnya..?

"apa kalian meragukanku?" Tanya Shino lagi yang masih saja cemberut dengan wajahnya yang menurut mereka berdua, manis luar biasa, eehh?

Anak ini…. Kalau tidak ada Kaname sudah aku peluk dan cium saking menggemaskannya -batin Rio

Dasar Shino, manis bener kamu kalo cemberut begitu - batin Kaname

Haduh haduh, ternyata korban Shino bukan cuma Rio ya, hahahaha. Dasar anak yang berdosa

"kami bukannya meragukanmu, hanya saja khawatir dengan keadaanmu" akhirnya Rio duluan yang menjawab

"betul kata Rio, kamu sering tersesat. Bagaimana kalau sampai merepotkan orang lain. Kalau kami sih sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahmu, kalau orang lain?" Tanya Kaname mengiyakan Rio

"jadi kalian lebih memikirkan orang lain dari pada aku? Menyebalkan. Dasar kalian itu. Ya sudah aku pergi saja. Yang penting aku mau tetap pergi. Kalau bisa hari ini juga." Ujar Shino sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja Rio

Dua pemuda yang ada dihadapanya itu hanya bisa senyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah Shino itu

"oiya Rio, satu hal lagi" kata Shino sebelum mencapai pintu "pesankan aku tiket kereta kelas 1, aku tidak mau kalau kelas yang lain, ayo murasame" sahut Shino yang kemudian pergi untuk mempersiapkan keperluannya

"kaaakkkkk…. Tunggu Shinooooo" jawab gagak hitam itu setelah menghabiskan semua camilan Rio lalu terbang menyusul Shino

Tinggallah dua orang dalam ruangan itu yang saling pandang dan geleng-geleng saja melihat sosok mungil yang baru saja meninggalkan tempat itu

.

.

.

Bagaimana chapter keduanya, mesti makin geje plus ambigu. Maklum, authornya juga seperti itu. Maafkan aku yaa… *nyembah-nyembah

Oke, sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya yaa… bila masih minat tunggu saja postingan saya berikutnya.

TBC

**OMAKE**

**Shino : sepertinya karakterku disini masih wajar, bagus bagus (sambil mengelus kepala author) *maunyaauthor**

**Rio : kau disitu ternyata, pergi dari Shino, aku masih belum memberimu pelajaran**

**Author : haduh Rio.. ini kan hanya fanfic, jangan marah kenapa**

**Rio : walau fanfic, tetap saja merusak citraku, dasar author sableng, cih**

**Shino : hahahahahaha**

**Author : dasar, dari chapter pertama ampe sekarang ketawa mulu, liat aja, chapter berikutnya aku bikin OOC, hohohohohoho (ambil langkah seribu alias kabuuuuurrrrr)**

**Shino : memang author sarap, awas kamu…. (ngejar author)**

**Rio : heh Kaname, kamu juga ngomong sesuatu dong, Kaname…..**

**Kaname : (ndengerin music pake earphone)**

**Rio : Kuso!**

.

.

Jaa ne (~^,^)~_ ~(^,^~)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Seiya Aya**

**Rating : T (cari aman)**

**Pair : Rio Shino Sousuke**

**Type : romance**

**Warning : OOC, Ai-shounen, yaoi, EYD, geje, ambigu, Typo**

Ciossu.

Chapte nomor tiga nii…., makin lama makin ambigu ya, hahahahaha, memang masih ababil aku dalam bikin fanfic. Udah geje, gak jelas, GJ -apa bedanya coba *dilemparpisauamaRio

.

Udah, udah, buat pembaca yang masih minat baca fanfic aneh ini, saya sangat beterima kasih sekaliiii *nyembah-nyembah

.

Langsung aja ya, abaikan salam gak jelas dari author sableng ini,

**_Monggo_**

"shino, ini tiket kereta yang kau pesan" ujar Kaname sembari menyerahkan tiket bewarna kecoklatan itu ke Shino

"sankyuu, taruh saja di meja itu, aku lagi sibuk beres-beres ni" kata Shino yang masih sibuk sendiri membereskan tasnya

Kaname kemudian meletakkan tiket itu di meja sebelah temapt tidur Shino. Kemudian duduk di ranjang sembari memperhatikan Shino yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"ahhhh…. Kenap ini ga bisa masuk-masuk, menyebalkan…." Eluh Shino yang mencoba memasukkan baran yang kelewat penuh ke tas mungilnya

"hahaha, mana mungkin muat barang-barang itu Shino" kata Kaname di sela tawanya

"menyebalkan….. auk ah, males aku. Cih" Shino yang kesal menendang tasnya-yangtakbedosa hingga berserakan di lantai

"kenapa kau jadi marah-marah sendiri sih, dasar" kata Kaname yang heran dengan tingkah ajaib pemud mungil itu

"habisnya aku tidak pernah berurusan yang beginian, bianya Sousuke yang menyiapkan segalanya." Dengus Shino masih cemberut

"kalau gitu, ajak saja Sousuke. Beres kan" ujar Kaname ringan

"tidak bisa, ini…ini urusanku sendiri" sentak Shino sambil berbalik menatap Kaname

"terus mau bagaimana, apa kau ingin pergi tanpa membawa apa-apa?" Tanya Kaname lagi

"ide bagus, begitu saja kali ya" Shino yang mendengar usul Kaname menjadi tersenyu—salah menyeringai

"dasar nekat, bagaimana dengan perjalananmu. Bekalmu.?" Tanya Kaname yang tidak percaya dengan jawaban gila Shino itu sembari membelalakkan matanya

"tenang saja, jika aku butuh bantuan, aku tinggal pasang wajah seperti ini" menunjukkan tatapan puppy eyesnya yang sangat—uhh menggemaskan tingkat dewa."orang-orang pasti akan membantuku" lanjut Shino dengan pedenya.

Dasar bocah yang satu ini, benar-benar seenaknya—batin Kaname

"baik, baik. Kalau begitu sebaiknya jangan biarkan murasame terlalu jauh darimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" tumben-tumbenan Kaname memberi wejangan

"iya…" jawab Shino malas sambil mengambil tiket yang ada di meja

"aku pergi…" kata Shino sambil menuju pintu.

"Shino….." tiba-tiba Kaname memanggil sosok mungil itu

"nani…." Sahut Shino sambil menengok ke belakang

"hati-hatilah dengan om-om pedofil yang nakal ya…" ujar Kaname diselingi dengan seringai

Shino yang mendengar ucapan Kaname itu sontak langsung cemberut dan segera pergi dari dari kamarnya itu

"sialan kau, Kaname" teriak Shino sambil membanting pintu

Hahahahaha, memang manis sekali Shino itu—batin Kaname di balik pintu yang habis dibanting Shino itu

Disaat yang bersamaan Shino merasa bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang

.

.

.

Yosh, chapter ketiga rampung. Sebenernya ini semua tanpa plot, jadi beginilah hasilnya, anstrak ting dewa….. ulululululu *ala spongebob

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang masih mau membaca fanfin geje ini, silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya, semoga tidak lama, habisnya sibuk nyiapin perlengkapan event cosplay berikutnya.

Fuuh….

Wkwkwkwkwk kaaaakkkk *ketawa kesambet murasame O.o

TBC

**OMAKE**

**Shino : hmmm, kenapa ini?/ *memegang tangannya yang merinding**

**Kaname : kenapa Shino?**

**Shino : gak tau ni, tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri semua, jangan-jangan ada hantu**

**Kaname : hahahaha, Shino percaya yang begituan ya?**

**Shino : bukannya murasame itu termasuk roh? Dasar sableng *nyentil kaname**

**Kaname : beraninya kamu menyentilku…*balik neyentil Shino**

**Jadinya main sentil-sentilan, loh?**

**Rio : baru ditinggal sbentar uda pada main, pasti gara-gara author sedeng itu**

**Author : *muka tak berdosa, salah saya apa coba?**

**Rio : fanfic ini yang punya sapa**

**Author : aku**

**Rio : yang bikin cerita sapa?**

**Author :aku**

**Rio : kalo gitu semua ini salahmu author gilaaaaa *nyentil author**

**Author : *mringis wae**

**Shino+Kaname : *tetep perang sentil-sentilan**

Jaa ne (~^,^)~_ ~(^,^~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Seiya Aya**

**Rating : T (cari aman)**

**Pair : Rio Shino Sousuke**

**Type : romance**

**Warning : OOC, Ai-shounen, yaoi, EYD, geje, ambigu, Typo**

Ciossu.

Chapter nomor empat muncul juga…. Banzaiiiiiiii

All character : berisikkkkkk (ngelempar pake spion)

Uhhh, oke oke, para karakter disini udah mulaei brutal, daripada mereka makin hilang kendalimendingan kita langsung aja ya.. mulei chapter keempat

Jeng..jeng…

All : uda dibilangin berisiiiiikkkkkk (ngelempar pake motor)

Author mati kehabisan uang (apa hubungannya)

**_Monggo_**

Dimulailah perjalanan Shino…

Begitu Shino keluar dari kediaman Sasaki, langsung terpancar senyuman bahagia dari wajahnya

Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini bila Shino melakukan perjalanan jauh selalu saja ada yang mengawasinya. Dengan adanya jiwa pemberontak di dalam diri Shino, hal itu tentu saja membuatnya risih. Maka, kali ini ia merasa sangat bersemangat dalam memulai langkah pertamanya menuju kemandirian

Masih dengan muka sumringah Shino merogoh kantong celananya

Tertulis:

'selamat, anda mendapatkan hadiah dari undian yang diadakan-

Maaf, maaf, bukan kertas itu yang dimaksud

Shino kembali merogoh saku celananya yang lain. Ia lihat tiket kereta api kelas satu yang baru akan berangkat pukul 11.00 WJ (Waktu Jepang)—er.. digampar massa

Itu berarti masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi bagi Shino sebelum kereta yang akan membawanya perjalanan jauh itu berangkat

Melihat waktu yang masih cukup lama itu Shino berinisiatif untuk bermain di Festival yang kebetulan sedang berlangsung di Ibu Kota itu.

Sampai di festival, mata Shino terlihat berbinar-benar kegirangan

Bagaimana tidak? Stand-stand makanan yang sangat banyak. Stand permainan pun tak kalah banyaknya. Dan yang paling membuat Shino tertarik, ada stand permainan yang mengambil bola berisi air dengan pengait kecil yang diikatkan dengan seutas benang.

Melihat stand itu Shino langsung saja berlari ke sana. Melihat bola warna-warni yang mengambang di permukaan air membuat senyum di wajah Shino semakin lebar.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, reaksi Shino ini bisa diibaratkan sebagai anak kecil yang menemukan tumpukan mainan. Bisa dilihat dari matanya yang kelap-kelip kegirangan, senyum lebar yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, benar-benar terlihat-uhh… author kehilangan kata-kata *langsung samber Shino, bawa pulang, awetin, terus di xxx

Apa itu?

Oke, abaikan saja tindakan author sableng ini, tenang saja, itu hanya ada dipikiran author

*tidak juga, mungkin lain kali… hohohohohohoho (muncul rencana jahat)

Oke balik ke cerita…

Tak tahan ingin main, Shino segera pasang puppy eyes ke penjaga permainan itu

Oke, memang Shino terlihat pelit, tapi demi menjaga asupan jajanan selama perjalanan ini Shino mulai melancarkan jurusnya

Dan, tentu saja penjaga permainan itu terkena jurus Shino

Tanpa perlu membayar apalagi mennggunakan metode yang wajar (baca, mengait benang), si penjaga bertanya kepada Shino

"adik manis, kamu mau bola yang mana?"

Yesss-batin Shino, jurusnya berhasil yahuuuuu , hee?

"ummm…."pikir Shino sambil menempelkan jari di bibirnya yang membuatnya tampak sangat menggemaskan

Penjaga bola itu hanya dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tangannya sudah gatal ingin memeluk pemuda mungil itu, sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Takut disangka pedofil mesum yang bisa-bisa diamuk massa

-poor si penjaga bola

"yang mana ya…" ucap Shino. "itu, aku mau yang itu" katanya sambil menunjuk bola bewarna biru langit dengan motif spiral bewarna putih

Penjaga bola itu dengan sigap langsung mengambil bola yang dimaksud Shino itu dan segera memberikannya kepada bocah manis itu

"ummm… arigatou nii-san" kata Shino tak lupa memberikan senyuman seribu wattnya kepada si penjaga bola itu yang mana langsung pingsan. Menurut orang-orang yang berkerumun, orang itu pingsan karena detak jantung bergerak terlalu cepat. Segera ditandulah orang malang itu. Sedangkan Shino? Tentu saja. Pergi dengan cueknya

Anak nakal…

Ck…

Tapi manis

Ngegemesin…

Uwa… Shinooooooo (author pergi meluk Shino, nyium-nyiumin Shino, terus dikeroyok warga)

Uhuuk, ok..oke, balik ke cerita lagi *keadaan babak belur

Melihat kesuksesan luar biasa dari jurus puppy eyes-nya Shino, tentu saja pemuda itu tak menyia-nyiakan pesona(?) yang dimilikinya

Setiap barang yang ia inginkan, langsung saja ia keluarkan jurus pamungkasnya untuk mendapatkan barang itu tanpa hrus menguras isi uang sakunya

Dan tak perlu heran, tak lama kemudian barang-barang seperti permen kapas, topeng, pisang coklat, permen apel, takoyaki, taiyaki bahkan jimat keberuntungan ia dapatkan secara Cuma-Cuma

Dasar anak ini, tau aja bagaimana memanfaatkan pesonanya *author geleng-geleng

Ada yang Tanya bagaimana nasibnya murasame?

Gagak hitam itu tentu saja masuk ke dalam tubuh Shino. Tetepi di saat Shino mendapatkan makanan, gagak itu langsung keluar dan meminta jatah makanan kepada Shino

Dua makhluk itu sama saja, nggragas… *diamuk massa lagi

Saat sedang asik-akinya Shino dan Murasame memakan makanan gratis itu Shino dikejutkan oleh suara tangisan yang anak kecil yang tak begitu jauh darinya

Shino menengok kanan dan kirinya, bingung kenapa anak itu menangis dan sendirian di pinggir jalan. Didekatinyalah anak kecil itu

"ada apa? Kau terpisah dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya Shino ramah

"hiks..hiks…" anak itu hanya bisa menangis

"um.. bagaimana kalau kita pindah dari sini? Hari ini matahari sedang terik, pindah ke bawah pohon itu yuk" ajak Shino sambil menggandeng gadis kecil itu

Tanpa disangka, gadis kecil itu menurut saja digandeng Shino yang membawanya duduk di bawah pohon rindang tak jauh dari situ

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu menagis sendirian?" Tanya Shino lagi setelah mereka duduk di bawah pohon itu

Anak kecil itu terdiam. Ia hanya memangdang pada satu arah. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari taiyaki yang dipegang Shino. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara perut. Jangan-jangan anak ini lapar—pikir Shino

"ini, kau mau makan?" tawar Shino sembari menyerahkan sebungkus plastic berisi taiyaki yang masih mengepulkan asapnya

Dengan girang gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu mengambil taiyaki yang disodorkan oleh Shino dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap

Shino yang duduk disamping anak itu hanya bisa memandangi gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum sambil senyum-senyum sendiri *apa yang kau pikirkan Shinoooooo

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis kecil itu untuk menghabiskan seluruh taiyaki Shino. Dengan ekspresi kekenyangan gadis itu menatap Shino

"onii-chan, arigatou nee" kata anak itu sambil menghadiahkan senyum termanisnya kepada Shino

"hahahaha, sama-sama" jawab Shino sambil mengelus kepala anak itu

"apa yang membuatmu menangis? Dimana orang tuamua? Apa kau terpisah dari orang tuamu?" lanjut Shino

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng "ano.. sakura menjatuhkan barang penting. Sakura sudah mencarinya kesana sini tapi belum juga ketemu, padahal benda itu sangat berarti bagi sakura…" jawab anak itu yang ternyata bernama sakura

"dimana kira-kira kau menjatuhkannya?"

"ano…mungkin di sekitar situ onii-chan" kata anak itu sambil menunjuk jalanan yang saat ini cukup banyak orang berlalu lalang karena adanya festival itu

Sulit juga ni, banyak banget orangnya—pikir Shino

"bagaimana bentuk benda itu?" Tanya Shino lagi

"bentuknya kecil, warnyanya hijau ada motif bung-bunganya gitu, terus ada loncengnya juga" jelas anak itu

"baiklah, kakak akan membantumu menemukan benda itu. Kamu pasti capek dari tadi mencarinyanya terus. Biar kakak yang mencarinya. Sakura tunggu disini saja ya" ucap Shino sambil mengelus kepala Sakura

"arigatou, onii-chan" kata anak itu senang yang dibalas dengan senyum yang sangat manis oleh Shino *gak kuat gebayanginnya…. Lol

Shino segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ke pesimpangan yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Perlu beberapa lama bagi Shin sebelum akhirnya benda itu dapat ditemukannya sedang tergeletak di depan toko obat yang sepertinya baru saja terbakar

Segera saja Shino mengambil benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah jimat yang bungkusan bulat seperti yang digambarkan Sakura dan ada tali merah putus di kedua sisinya. Rupanya jimat itu terjatuh karena tali yang menggantunggya putus. Pantas saja—pikir Shino

Sementara itu, sakura yang menunggu Shino sedang asik mengamati Murasame yang dari tadi tenang karena memakan takoyaki Shino. Dasar murasame….

Tak lama kemudia Shino dating dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"apa benda ini yang kamu cari dari tadi?" Tanya Shino seranya menggantungkan jimat itu tepat di depan wajah Sakura

"iya.. ini yang sakura cari dari tadi. Bagaimana onii-chan menemukannya?" Tanya anak itu sambil mengambil jimat itu

"hahahaha, terjatuh di depan toko obat itu." Jawab Shino sambil menunjuk toko obat yang dimaksud

"arigatou nii-chan. Sakura senang sekali bisa menemukan jimat ini. Benda ini benar-benar penting bagi sakura" kata anak itu sambil terpejam dengan tawa yang tak lepas dari wajahnya

"kalau begitu, simpan jimat ini baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai hilang lagi. Sakura janji?" kata Shino sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

Sakura yang masih senang karena jimatnya ditemukan kemudian menatap dalam mata kuning Shino. Kemudian mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan menautkannya di jari kelingking Shino. " hai onii-chan. Sakura janji akan terus menjaga jimat ini" kata anak itu

"baguslah. Kalau begitu kakak harus pergi. Kakak harus segera ke stasiun kalau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta. Sakura tidak apa-apa ditinggal?" Tanya Shino yang sedikit khawatir dengan gadis cilik itu

"iie. Sakura tidak apa-apa. Sakura sudah punya jimat ini. Jadi sakaura pasti baik-baik saja" jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum lebar

"baiklah" kata Shino sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "kakak pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap Shino tak lupa kembali mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu

"umm… jaga diri nii-chan… hati-hati di jalan yaa…" jawab anak itu

"murasame, ayo" kata Shino menyuruh si gagak hitam itu untuk mengikutinya

"kakkkkk" murasamepun terbang dan bertengger di bahu Shino

Tap…tap…tap… suara langkah kaki Shino menjauhi tempat itu

"oii Shinooo…. Kau tak sadar?" Tanya Murasame

"sadar apaan hee?" Tanya Shino yang balik bertanya

"dia bukan manusia" kata Murasame enteng

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shino yang telah menghentikan langkahnya

"anak itu, gadis kecil itu. Dia bukan manusia. Dia itu roh. Sejenis hantu gitu. Kaaaakkkk" jawab Murasame sambil terus berkoak koak

"yang benar saja? Jangan menakutiku. Kau tahu sendiri aku paling tidak tahan yang begituan!" kata Shino yang merasa bulu kuduknya mulai meremang

"kalau tidak percaya, lihata saja sendiri di belakangmu itu Shino. Kaaakkkkk" ucap gagak hitam itu sambil terbang dari bahu Shino

Dengan takut-takut dan bulu kuduk yang masih meremang Shino memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang.

Apa yang dilihat Shino?

Anak kecil itu sedang melambaikan tangannya di depan took obat yang hangus terbakar itu. Dan yang membuat Shino takut setengah mati, ternyata kaki kecil anak itu tidak menapak di jalan dan terlihat transparan. Kontan saja Shino langsung histeris

"hantuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" sontak Shino sambil berlari sekuat tenagan menuju stasiun

Sedangkan anak- err hantu itu hanya tersenyum dan terdengar ia berkata lirih, "sekali lagi, arigatou, nii-chan" lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

Hahahahaha, selesai juga chapter empat. Sebenernya mampet ide ni. Dikit-dikit aku masukin unsure mistik, walopun ga serem sih. Hahahahahahaha, itung-itung author pengen ngerjain Shino, habis disuruh mijetin tangannya author yang pegel kagak mau sih *dihajar massa

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yaa

TBC

**OMAKE**

**Author : uada Shino, itu Cuma hantu di fanfic ini kok**

**Shino : *mendekan di bawah meja**

**Murasame : siluman gak takut, tapi sama hantu gitu aja takut, payah. Kakkkk**

**Shino : itu beda!**

**Rio : beda apanya Shino? *sambil memeluk leher Shino dari belakang**

**Shino : huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *lari ke pojokan**

**Author : hahahahahaha *ketawa ngakak**

**Shino : author sialan. Awas kau, aku balas nanti**

**Author : gimana caranya coba. Apa chapter berikutnya aku kasih sakura-sakura yang lain ya…. *ketawa jahat**

**Rio : author sableng, pantes aja fanfic ini ancur**

**Kaname : jangan panggil-panggil begituan. Datang baru tau rasa kau**

**Author : apanya yang datang? Ini kan cuma fanfic. Hohohohoho**

**Rio+Shino+Kaname+Murasame : *tiba-tiba pucat pasi dan langsung kabur entah kemana**

**Author : pada kemana tokoh-tokohku, woiiiiii jangan pada kabur lo pada. Masih banyak chapter niii**

_**permisiiii**_

**Author : *glekkkk ada suara apaan tu di belakangku (tiba-tiba menoleh) huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, woiii tungguin woiiii (ikutan kabur)**

**Sakura : dasar author, aku kan Cuma mau ikutan dapet bagian di omake ini. hiks**

Jaa ne (~^,^)~_ ~(^,^~)


End file.
